Nothing Is What It Seems
by LunarChaos1998
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Lucinda Price. But her secret is suddenly revealed and there is no return. And suddenly everyone is aware of how much danger Luce really is in. Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the storyline.
1. Prologue

**Truth Revealed**

Francesca swallowed as she glanced around the woods. Something was watching her or at least so she thought. Francesca had been paranoid ever since the arrival of Lucinda Price to her school, that there were monsters everywhere, even within Francesca's own classroom. Francesca sighed as she let her heart-beat relax, '_Just another mind-trick.' _She thought to herself as she took one step forward. _Snap! _The sound of a branch snapping in half bounced off the trees. Francesca immediately pirouetted around with all the deadly grace of a ballerina and assasin combined and thrust her dagger forward, narrowly missing the left-side of her husband's chest.

"Jesus! Steven don't sneak up on me like that!" Francesca hissed while returning to her previous posture and lowered her weapon. "And you need to be more careful, what if I were one of the students?" Steven scolded his wife before grinning. "You're a bit rusty though aren't you." He teased. "Shut up." Francesca said , rolling her eyes. "I could still kick you up to high heaven." She added menacingly narrowing her eyes. "Of course you could dear." Steven chuckled before wrapping an arm around her. "You're all tense what's wrong?" Steven frowned. "Other then having the death scared out of me and nearly stabbing my husband...I have a feeling i'm being watched." She said and looked around again looking any signs of anyone's observance. Steven's frown deepened even further as he looked around. "You sure?" He asked. "Would I lie?" Francesca challenged. Steven seemed to consider this for a minute before replying "No." His hot grip tightened on her waist as a loud deep growl rumbled through the night. Francesca swallowed as she raised her dagger again as she watched the forest.

Steven retreated a couple of steps as a grotesque creature emerged from the dense forest. This creature had four long legs and four other smaller legs with a cluster of eyes on what Francesca supposed was it's face. The creature looked every much like an incredably large spider except for it's tail with arched and ended with a stinger much like a scorpion. Just below it's eyes was a mouth, with four long canines; two set in the top of it's mouth and two in the canines were separated by four shark-like teeth. It let out a noise of approval. "Master will be please...yes very pleased...her guardians have been found...he won't be mad if I took a bite...no he'll be happy." The creature spoke. Causing Francesca to jump back. The beast talked. It now stalked towards them, it's mouth agape. Francesca thrust her dagger towards the creature which dodged with ease and turned and quickly bit into her arm. Francesa gasped at the pain. Steven dove for the monster but it's stinger knocked him away with ease. Suddenly a sword gleaming with white light appeared before the silhouette wielding the blade slammed the sword into the creatures body. The creature released Francesca with a bloodcurdling cry as it scampered away. Black ichor splashing everywhere. Steven went straight to his wife's side and crouched protectively looking at the figure wearing back leather wielding the sword. The sword's light went out and the figure pulled their hood down. Francesca's eyes widened as she carressed her injured arm against her chest. The person that had just saved their lives was Lucinda Price. She smiled. "I can explain." She said


	2. The Beginning

_**I'm so sorry about how long it's been, I've just finished exams. I'd also like to apologize if I mess up or mix up some "Mortal Instruments." stuff**_

**Chapter One**

Luce sighed as she sat in the comfy, black, leather office chair facing Francesca, who had her hurt arm clutched against her chest protectively as Steven spoke in a hushed tone to someone by the window. Luce swallowed, He had probably called Cam or someone else who was close to Daniel to tell him what had just occurred. Luce's eyes flicked back to her teacher, Francesca. Who was watching Luce as if she was a wild rabid wolf getting ready to pounce.

"Please, just let me look at it." Luce said, gesturing to Francesca's injured arm. After the attack, Steven had helped Francesca up then helped her back to their office, commanding Luce to follow.

Francesca just stared at her wide-eyed and didn't reply as if she hadn't heard what Luce had said. Just then Steven had rejoined them, stuffing the phone back into his pocket and rested a hand on the back of Francesca's chair.

"Talk." Francesca said weakly, well more like ordered weakly

"What was that thing?" Steven asked

"That was a Ravener Demon, they're extremely dangerous but very obedient...for the most part, and they're poisonous too." Luce explained emphasizing poisonous as a means of trying to get through to Francesca.

"And your weapon?" Francesca whispered, glancing at the sword on her desk.

"A seraph blade, we enchant them by saying different angel names for different functions, like for burning, sharpening and stuff like that. They help fight different types of creatures." Luce explained.

"And why all the leather and black?" Steven asked gesturing to her outfit.

"It's one of our laws, "Black for hunting through the night.". It's for camouflage and well the leather is better than cotton or polyester, protection wise."

"Our?" Francesca asked tiredly

"All of us Shadowhunters...we've Nephilim but not like the Nephilim you teach, we're a very diluted race. Our legend of origin, is that the Angel Raziel, soared out of a lake and turned our founder, Jonathan Shadowhunter into a more magical version of a mundane, so we could fight creatures that lurk in the shadows and night and help to protect the innocent." Luce explained as she looked down at her hands as she cracked her knuckles.

Before Francesca or Steven could say anything, the door behind Luce swung open and before she could process anything, her chair was forcefully swiveled until her hazel eyes locked with violet ones. Daniel. So Steven had called him. Luce also noticed a shocked looking Roland, Arriane, Cam, Gabbe, Molly -looking less shocked and eternally bored- and a hot-pink haired girl who Luce had been introduced to in Sword &amp; Cross as Arriane's sister, Annabelle.

"I'm gunna have to explain everything again aren't I?" Luce sighed, as her eyes locked with Daniel's once again.

"What on earth have you gotten yourself into?" Daniel whispered.

Luce couldn't help but grin. "Honey, I was born this way."

Arriane giggled and Roland cracked a smile, before Luce delved back into the whole story once again.

"But what were you doing…...'hunting' " Cam asked from his position by the window.

"It's complicated, but I'II explain it as best as I can." Luce answered.


	3. All Comes Together

**Sorry again about the delay, hope you are enjoying it and please remember to review, I know this chapter was kind of bad but I'II do better next time :)**

**Chapter Two**

"My name isn't actually Lucinda Price." Luce announced as she looked at the angels and demons that sat before her. Luce had gotten too restless sitting so Daniel had taken her seat and the others had taken to the other chairs in the room. She looked at her audience who didn't look anymore shocked than if she had just announced that she was seventeen.

"My real name is Lucinda-Rose Isabella Lightwood." Luce smiled, it was like a weight lifting she had felt like a fraud for so long.

"What about Doreen and Harry?" Arriane asked, taking this revelation in stride.

"That is one long story." Luce smiled

"We're listening Gabbe smiled encouraging.

"Do I have time to make popcorn because from the look on Luce's Face this sounds interesting." Arriane asked before Annabelle hit her on the side of the head.

"Go on." Daniel urged.

"It all started back when my Mother, Felicity Starkweather was a teenager. She was one of the best young shadowhunters to attend 'The Shadowhunter Academy' One day her friend Jocelyn Fairchild went up to her and invited her to join some secret club called 'The Circle' led by the best-in-show Shadowhunter Valentine Morgenstern. Valentine wanted to enrich the next generation of Shadowhunters by introducing them to their true potential but as he got older the allure of power became too much, he quickly desired to control the demons and from what i gather he experimented on his wife Jocelyn Fairchild while she was with child to try and develop a new breed of shadow hunter and in doing so created a monster. Some more drama happened which I'm not too sure about and a war broke out, my mother in fear for my safety gave me up to a mundane- I mean human family who she knew aka Doreen and Harry who longed for a child but were incapable of having their own. I was barely a month old." Luce finished with a sigh.

"Your mother?" Gabbe prompted.

Luce looked at Gabbe and swallowed. "Dead, She died trying to save some kids from some demon in Idris, our capital."

A heavy silence fell and Daniel stood to go and comfort his girlfriend.

Molly even seemed a bit sad at the news.

"I'm fine." Luce said as Daniel wrapped an arm around her.

"So how did you become a shadow hunter, if you never were brought up as one?" Steven asked

"As per usual being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was chased through some alleyways in Atlanta by a Hellhound and next thing a group of Shadowhunters rescued me and well figured out that I was either one of them or a downworlder if i could see through their Glamour, which is an enchantment that makes us shadow hunters invisible to mundane eyes, they then figured out who i was and they started training me, as unfortunately we are a dying breed. The Clave questioned Doreen and Harry as they assumed that they had kidnapped me…Don't ask me how on earth they thought I was abducted when Idris is in Europe but….they are the Clave." Luce smirked.

Next thing a figure came barrelling in through the window and knocked Daniel onto the ground as others followed the figure inside.

"Stop!" Luce cried out stopping Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Alec in their tracks.

"What the hell!" Daniel shouted as he looked up at Jace who was knelt on top of him with his seraph blade ablaze.

"That is my boyfriend!" Luce hissed at Jace


End file.
